Because This is Safe
by TryingToStayGold
Summary: What happens if Jasper is the reason the boys are banned from the family vacation. What if Emmett and Edward want to punish him but not hurt him like they did last time. How will the boys work this out? Lets just say after this punishment Jasper will just want to curl up and die. NO SLASH! Warning: Infantilism, and possible spanking. Other warnings are inside the story.


**This is my first Twilight fanfic so I hope you enjoy! **

**If this type of story offends you in any way THEN DON'T READ IT LEAVING NASTY REVIEWS, instead just read one of the other 100,000,000 stories on this website.-Thank you **

**Warning: This story may contain spanking in later chapter and it will contain infantilism. Like I said don't like it don't read it, simple as that. Before every chapter I will warn you what it contains. I pinky promise and slap swear, ;). **

**Ok I write fanfics for my cousin, and I really enjoy what I would call embarrassing some of my favorite characters in some of my stories so this is one of them. **

**Set after: Breaking Dawn Part 2, but no Nessie. And I thing Edward moves out with his parents but I'm not, anyway he still lives with them in this story. Oh and Alice and Jasper are bro and sis and Jasper is the "baby" of the family.**

**Last notice: DIBS ON JASPER, EDWARD, AND JACOB!**

**Anywho, ENJOY PLEASE!  
**

_Most of the Cullen boys were mad. They reason they were mad was because their dad banned them from their FAMILY vacation to the Florida Keys. The just so happened to have their anger aimed at one member of the family. That member happened to be one of the newest additions to the family. That member happened to be the youngest, the one with the least strength, and the smallest. That one member was the one that got the boys and their self banned from the family vacation. Sadly that member had really angered the boys making them try really hard to come up with a good punishment. Usually the boys would pound whoever angered them into a pulp, but they didn't because that person was their younger brother. So the two of them brainstormed ideas of what an appropriate punishment would be for the boy. After quite a bit of thinking the two of them both thought about their brother physical appearance: he was the smallest one in the family, the weakest male, the youngest, and one of the easiest to handle. Then they thought of his mental capabilities: they knew that the boy had a small temper on top of being very emotional. The two of them knew how sensitive their brother was with certain topics, and they always knew what buttons to push. Finally the two of the thought up a punishment that would make their younger brother want to curl up and die. _

General P.O.V.

Two of the Cullen boys listened from the loft upstairs as their family got ready to head out the door. They were about to go and take there long summer/fall vacation out in the nice warm Florida Keys, leaving the three boys locked in the Cullen household by themselves. They almost decided to leave them with other family members but choose not to when the realized that there was no need to. They all now eat regular human food, having no need to drink blood, and Esme practically had her own store in the basement with anything the boys would need. So Carlise had no problem leaving the boys in a house that was locked with a special code that wouldn't allow the boys access outdoors. The last thing their father did before he left was make sure that when inside the household that _all_ of the boys' powers were drained from them. After all of that was taken care of Carlise told the rest of the family that it was safe to leave the three boys in the house unsupervised.

When the two oldest heard their front door shut and their dad's car drive away, Edward and Emmett finally let there anger get the best of them. (They of course waited for their four family members to be out of hearing distance.

"What the he! ya'll?" Jasper screamed as his brothers weight piled on top of his small body. He had no idea why they had just jumped on top of him. A second ago they were all watching a movie while listening to their family preparing to leave the house, and now his older brothers were about to brake his spinal cord.

"I hope you know that you're the reason were all banned from this trip!" Edward hissed into his ear.

"And on top of that since you were an a % to pops last week all three of us are cooped up in the house till they get back. And you know how Eddy and I get when we need our person space." Emmett punched his arm just to give his brother a reminder of what happened last time he was left with Emmett and Edward.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jasper winced as his brother repeatedly kicked him in the stomach. If Emmett would have been a human he would have broken off his foot by then but since he was also a vampire and three times the size of Jasper, he was leaving some pretty good bruises in his brother gut._

"_Please…Emmett…stop!" Jasper choked as tears of fear slid down his cheeks and into his mouth._

_Jasper's pleas just angered Emmett even more. _

"_I thought we told you not to talk!" Edward yelled as he brought the switch down hard on Jasper's bare bottom._

"_Stop," Jasper yelled. He was sick and tired of sitting on the floor getting beat by his two older brothers who were obviously using the size and strength to their advantage. They both took one of his arms and twisted it behind his back. Edward then brought Jasper to his knees using his hair to pull him up._

"_I told you to stay quite and I expect you to listen to me." Edward once again brought the switch down on the poor boys tush leaving a deep red mark. Emmett was now helping his favorite brother with by using a belt to spank his youngest brother. The youngest vamp was shaking uncontrollably. Jasper's least favorite part about this punishment was that he could feel all of the emotions radiating off of the boys. All he felt was anger, and…joy. It made him cry even harder when he truly started to believe that his brothers were punishing him out of rage. But he when he realized they were enjoying it he started to cry so hard that his brother stopped what they were doing and listened to the sounds that came from the bruised, tear stained wreck the kneeled before them. The listened very closely, feeling every ounce of sadness that Jasper no longer had control over. They then started to pay close attention to the scene before them. Jasper's bed, his desk, the window, almost every piece of furniture in the room had been destroyed…not to mention their younger brother skin…and his thoughts about them…and his trust towards them…and most importantly his love towards them. _

"_Jasper…I'm sp sorry!" Both of Edward and Emmett said at the same time. They through their arms around him trying to comfort him as much as the possibly could. It was funny that less than forty-five seconds ago they were both beating the crude out of him and now they were both holding on to him so tight that they were pretty sure the had squished his un-beating heart. _

_The three of them stayed like that for a long time hugging each other. The all listened to the cries that escaped Jaspers mouth and to the soothing words his brothers provided. _

_Neither of them dared to move in till they were sure that Jasper had finished crying. He never quite stopped crying, but he did calm down a little bit, which meant he want shaking anymore and his cries weren't as loud. _

_After a while Emmett sighed as he realized that him and Edward had just made their younger brother, the one THEY were suppose to protect, cry himself to sleep. _

"_At least he fell asleep in our arms instead of dying in them." Edward said, reading Emmett's thoughts. _

"_Ya," Was all that Emmett was able to say. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

"But we came up with an even better punishment this time." Emmett whispered into Jasper's ear as if it was a top secret.

"Plus, this time we promise to keep you safe." That was the last thing jasper heard till he blacked out all together. He wasn't sure who had said it, and he wasn't sure how he blacked out but he knew one thing, he sure wasn't safe around these two…and he never would be safe around them.

**Thank you all for taking your time to read my story. I respect everyone's reviews so if you would like to praise may work go ahead, and if you have a suggestion to help me I am more than happy to read and use it. I just don't like it when people read a type of story they know the DON'T agree with then please don't bother reading it or reviewing it. I respect your opinions by warning you what my story will contain and I wish for you to respect mine by not saying that you should die for writing something like that and all that crap. Anywho I hoped you liked it and I will be updating soon, but remember reviews always help a writer out ;). **

**Love ya'll…TryingToStayGold.**


End file.
